


Payment Enough

by SoBeBold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek Hale, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Derek has a nice butt, Ficlet, Humor, Let's make it a tag, M/M, Meet-Cute, accidental butt fondling, meet ugly, might be more appropriate, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeBold/pseuds/SoBeBold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski goes to playfully grab Scott's butt...and in a move that surprises exactly no one, accidentally fondles an angry, sexy stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment Enough

“Scotty, my boy, you are officially my bro-,” Stiles twisted towards him, and using both his hands he did a no-look combination slap and grab of both his best friends’ butt cheeks. And when Stiles did the slap and grab, he didn’t half-ass it (pun intended). He really got in there. 

They were at the local dive celebrating Scott joining his fraternity. This was the part where Scott should have yelped, then laughed, then reminded him that they’d always been bros. Problem was, these…were not Scott’s cheeks. 

He ought to know, he’d fondled his best friend’s ass enough times. More times than was probably acceptable in a normal friendship. He and Scott had been deep in bro-love since they were still wetting their beds, so it was a normal thing.

Besides, these cheeks were a bit more full- and definitely more muscular- than Scott’s. Firm but conforming perfectly to fit in the palms of your hands. There was a little bit more to hold on to here; Scott’s ass was kinda bony. This was the kind of ass he wanted to massage with baby oil. He didn’t feel the same way about Scott’s.

So yep, he shoulda known. 

“Ruh roh,” Stiles stared wide-eyed as the total stranger’s head turned and a very angry and incidentally very beautiful set of eyebrows were trained directly on him. 

The guy’s face had rage written all over it. Stiles looked to his left to see Scott standing there, instead of on the right where Stiles had assumed he was (get it, ass-umed? There’s always time for ass jokes, even where you’re five seconds away from death). Scott’s mouth hung open in the slack, crooked way it did, his eyes just as wide, the beers he’d just come back with nearly dropping from his hands.

Stiles looked back at the new guy.

“Heeeyyyyyy, how’s it goin’ there, buddy?” He asked with nervous laughter as the guy slowly turned to fully face him, looking more and more murder-y with each moment that passed. “I’m, uh, sorry about that, so sorry, it was an unfortunate mix-up, you see, I was trying to grab a different guy’s ass-“ the guy tilted his head and furrowed his brows angrily.

“Wait, that came out wrong. I know the guy, _this_ guy-“ he turned to point at Scott, “-I would never wanna grab your ass, ever, wait, I mean, that’s not true, it’s a great ass, I enjoyed grabbing it, looked excellent, felt excellent, you’re clearly doing something right, a lot of things right…oh God, please don't kill me, let me bribe you with gifts in exchange for my life.” The guy crossed his arms over his chest and stared, which Stiles took as an invitation to beg. He barely took a breath before he barreled forward.

“I can offer liquor, coffee, or anything off of the McDonald’s value menu you can eat. I mean, I totally would offer more but I’m just so poor! I go to Beacon Hills U. I’m broke as fuck, dude. My life is worth like $23.56, at least that’s how much was in my bank account the last time I checked!” as he verbally vomited all over his would-be murderer, he noted the jet-black hair, the stubbled jaw, and those eyes, holy shit. There were worse people to be murdered by.

“Oooooor I can offer hugs. Those are free and I’m good at them, that is, if you’re not already feeling sexually harrassed-“

“Stop talking,” the guy said. Stiles clamped his mouth closed, tucking his lips in between his teeth. The authority in the modern-day Greek god’s voice made Stiles want to do whatever he asked. Like, _whatever_ he asked. 

The man appraised him for a long moment. It made Stiles squirm. Finally the mystery guy said, “The quiet might be payment enough.” If Stiles wasn’t mistaken, the corner of the guy’s sexy lips twitched up on one side. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief.

“Seriously, Man, it was an accident. Not to say you aren’t attractive because obviously you’re like the surface of the freakin’ sun, but I wouldn’t have groped you without your express consent.”

The guy actually did smile this time. “On second thought, twenty-three dollars and fifty-six cents worth of caffeine, booze and fast-food sounds good.”

Stiles fell in love with him directly. “My kind of guy.” 

All he needed now was his future husband’s name.


End file.
